I Don't Love You
by RainAndThunder1991
Summary: A story about what would have happened if Jasper hadn't of found Alice. Jasper is still with Maria, but miserable, and slowly getting worse. Alice is with the last person anyone would have thought of. But what about Bella? Wierd pairings possible not sure
1. Looking For The Meteor

_**I Don't Love You**_ by My Chemical Romance

_Well when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way _

When after all this time that you still owe  
You're still, the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you, Like I did, 

_Yesterday..." _

As Alice relaxed in my arms, I felt incomplete. Like I knew something was just a little off key and she wasn't meant to be there. Someone else was.

We had been together since she had shown up here one day and asked where my room was. After that she basically took it over. We had been together ever since.

There was nothing wrong with her exactly, but she was just _way_ too perfect. She knew everything I was going to do before I even knew it. And I knew every thought in her head as she relaxed in my arms, or anywhere else for that matter.

There wasn't a need to talk. Even when I wanted to she knew what I was going to say it, as soon as I had figured it out myself.

She wasn't content either.

I knew it in the way she would smile. She would smile, but it wasn't the smiles that we shared when we first found each other.

I could leave her, but no one would want to spend eternity alone. Before, I had spent years like that- being the only one that had no one. Every night I would go to bed alone and wake up alone while my parents and siblings went to bed with their better halves every night. I wanted that. Badly.

Then she came into my life.

Before her, my life was dark, with only a few stars here and there. When she arrived, she became the moon. I could live without her, sure, but I wanted that extra bit of light more than anything. I was looking for my meteor, someone to make it so my world was bright, shining, not dark. And I had every intention of finding her one day.

I had every reason to believe that Alice was looking for her meteor also. She spent more and more time in our room by herself now, just looking for him. We both knew that we weren't meant to be together, but we had no intention of telling the other one that. We just pretended to be happy together, just to make it so that we wouldn't be lonely.

Without saying anything, though, we had promised that we wouldn't leave each other unless the other found their better half as well. Either we were both happy, or we would be content, but still slightly miserable. Neither lonely.

I'd like to tell you a story. A story of feeling unwanted. A story of not wanting to be alone. A story of finding your place.

Listen closely, because I have no intention of repeating myself. Come closer, if you wish, I won't bite. Not anymore, anyway... It all started when a human moved into the small town of Forks , Washington, a town where it always rained, a town in which lived vampires.

By now, you are most likely wondering who exactly is telling you this tale, correct?

My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, and this is my story.

_**Author's Note: What do you think? You know you want to review...Oh, the chapters will be longer, I promise. The first is always the shortest!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	2. Moving

_**Author's Note: Ok, thank you to those that review! Oh, and thank you to Hawk-EVB for betaing my stories!**_

All my life consisted of was blood- how to get it, where to get it, and who to kill to get it. Nothing else really mattered.

There was also war. That's where the killing came into play. Each vampire had a coven that they belonged to, and they killed other vampires for their cattle(humans). Older vampires turned unsuspecting humans into new vampires, and that's how they got their armies.

My job was to kill them when they got older.

As a new vampire got older, it was my job to kill them after they started to get weaker. When a vampire is young, they still have all their human blood in them that makes them stronger. As they got older, their body burned up the blood and they got weaker.

We don't want weaker.

Daily I would kill over 20 vampires. They had no idea what was happening, either. They would line up in a waiting room and I would take them into a separate room one by one and kill them.

And then I'd call for the next one, and then the next until I was done for the day. The others had no idea what happened to them, and I don't think they really cared.

And that night I would turn more of them. Of course, with Maria's help.

In the South, people went out at night all alone all the time. It was custom for them to sit out on the veranda watching the sunset and drinking just enough to get a little zinged. It was easy enough to call out from the forest yelling that I needed help. And then my prey came to me. Quite simple, you see?

Then the man or woman would come into the forest, and they had no idea what hit them. I'd suck one dry, then move to the next house where someone of the opposite sex lived, change them, and everybody would assume they ran away together.

Three days later, we had another vampire.

I would do that roughly 10 times a night. It only took about an hour or two. Then I would go to the place that was supposedly my 'home', and spend whatever time I had left with Maria, doing things that would prepare us for the next war. It was a tedious life, but I didn't know what else to do.

Again, all my life consisted of was blood.

"Jasper?" That's me, by the way. Maria heaved me from my musings.

"What do you need?" I asked her, hoping she would go away.

"Well, I was thinking. It's time to move on. All those cities up in the North- it makes me thirsty just thinking about all the options. As you know, the Northerners don't think like we do. It would be all too simple just to slowly take them over." Maria gave me a predatory smile.

I smiled back in response. "But why should we leave? We have everything we need here."

Maria flipped her hair, like she always does when she gets aggravated with me.

"Because, handsome, there are more options up there. Again, free blood is just calling for us. Would you ignore that?"

I sighed, and gave in. Just like I always have done with Maria. It makes her shut up. "Fine, whatever you want."

"That's the Jasper I know and love." She kissed me, and it took all of my power not to push her away. Instead, I pulled her closer.

I hated her more than anything, and I don't think she was that fond of me. Our partnership was nothing more than that: a partnership out of convenience. You didn't need love in the South, and that's how it worked with us.

"So, where are we going?" I asked her as I pulled her away.

She grinned at me and replied:

" Washington , of course."

_**(Author's Note: BPOV)**_

Of all the places for my father to live, it had to be Forks, Washington , the city of rain. And it wasn't really a city, more of a town. Heck, I wouldn't even call it a town. It was in the middle of no where, and there was nothing to do.

For most of my life, I had lived in Phoenix , Arizona . That's where my mother and I had lived together.

Until now, that is.

Recently, my mother got remarried. He isn't horrible; he's just too _young_- at least for my mother, that is. My mother is in her mid 40's, and Phil is around 25. He makes her happy though.

_My_ happiness on the other hand, was a different matter all together.

So now, I am on my way to Forks, the rainiest place on earth, to live with my father, Charlie.

Me and my father had't spent a lot of time together over the last few years. Our summer vacation used to consist of me spending a part of the break with him, up until I turned 13. Then I demanded that we spend our vacation where I wanted: someplace sunny. He agreed to it.

It shocked him when I told him I was coming though, because- like my mother- I never hid the fact that I hated Forks with a burning passion. But, he gladly took me in with open arms.

I am on the plane right now, heading up to the place I had no real urge to go to. I'm stuck beside some cute little kid and his balding father. The kid looks around 4 or so, and _refuses_ to quit talking!

"My name is Nikka. What's yours? I love football, do you?" He looked at me with dark brown eyes.

"My name is Bella. I don't really care for football that much. You have a different name, why is that?"

"Oh, I'm not quite sure. I'm El Salvadorian, so I guess that's why." He scratched the top of his head. _Cute kid._

Then he changed the subject. "Where are you going?"

"Nikka, don't bother the young lady," He father told him.

"It's ok sir, I don't mind."

"If you say so. Tell me if he starts to get on your nerves." He ruffled his son's thick hair.

"Da-ad!" Nikka whined, crossed his arms and started pouting.

This is going to be a _loooong_ plane ride.

_**Author's Note: Ok, so not my greatest chapter, but I promise the next one will be awesome! Review! And the chapters will be longer, and better, but it takes at least a few chapters for the plot to thicken! Please continue to read!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	3. My Monster

_**Authorâ€™s Note: Ok, I know it's taken some time, but here's the 3rd chapter! Enjoy and review.**_

_**Back to EPOV,**_

_The new girl is __**so**__ totally hot!_

_She'd be great for a quick lay..._

_I know what I'd do with those legs..._

_She's too pretty for me..._

_I wish I had her hair... _

Those were just some of the things that were going through the boys minds come Wednesday morning when Isabella Swan, daughter of Police Chief Swan, walked into the school on that rainy morning.

I hadn't personally seen her yet, but I saw her through the minds of countless boys. Each time she looked completely different.

And I had to listen to it.

Some of the girls weren't much better, though.

_I wonder what type of conditioner she uses..._

_Those boobs are totally fake... _I could practically hear her flipping her hair.

_She better stay away from my boyfriend. I didn't have sex with him for nothing!_

_She's has to be anorexic. Nobody is __**that**__ skinny._

Out of all these thoughts from the girls, only one was nice. It came from Angela Webber. _I wonder if she'll need help finding her classes._

Then there were Jessica's thoughts. _Oh my goodness! All the guys are staring at her! Maybe if I hung out with her, Mike would notice me. I could be popular!_

We were the last new kids, so this was the first time since then that everybody was thinking about one person all at the same time. It was quite overwhelming.

But I acted like normal. I pulled Alice closer to me, and whispered in her ear, "I'm going hunting this weekend with Emmett. Can you stand to be apart from me that long?" I breathed down her neck, and she giggled at me.

"I think I can find some way to manage..." She grinned at me. "Maybe when you get back...?"

I kissed her cheek. "Whatever you want."

Now, most of you reading this think we're talking about sex. Wrong. We were talking about shopping: Alice 's favorite pastime. Normally, after I went on one of my hunting trips without her, afterwards I'd take her shopping for dresses, or things like that. Every time she would insist on buying something for me, also. Normally it was a dress shirt for when we went dancing.

"That's what I like to hear." She kissed my neck, since she couldn't reach my lips. I kissed her forehead. People looked at us like we were disgusting.

I raised an eyebrow. For me that meant 'you thinking what I'm thinking?' She grinned at me as I leaned down for a real kiss.

We must have kissed for at least a full minute. Until Mr. Mason cleared his throat at us. We just grinned at him.

"Get to class." He didn't sound very approving.

"Yes, sir."

Morning classes went by same as normal, until lunch, that is.

I was sitting in my normal seat, talking in that way Alice and I did, where she would say something in her mind, and I'd answer in the traditional way I normally did: by moving just a little.

Funny, I know. But it gets the job done.

Then Jessica's voice popped into my head.

Some of the things she thinks about aren't very koster. And mainly about me. Thoughts about her kissing me, dating me, making out with me, etc.

If I were still human, it would be enough to make me throw up. Luckily I wasn't human anymore.

_Oh, of course she's talking about _**them**

Hmm, this could be interesting.

Because of my...talents, it was my job to see if people started to think we were exactly human. That way we'd know before they tried to start stabbing us with stakes and we didn't die.

"Who are they?" It came from the new girl. Isabella.

There was nothing stunning about her, but she had a pleasant voice- at least, from my distance. It isn't likely she was ugly, because of the way boys were thinking of her, but I could be wrong.

"Them, oh that's Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen," _The one with the hot body. _"And Rosalie Hale." That was Jessica.

I chuckled, and my family looked at me.

Emmett quietly asked me, "What's going on?"

"Jessica is just talking to the new girl about us- nothing horrible." I started listening again.

"They're _together_ though. _All_ of them", Jessica whispered. "And they all live in the same house."

I grinned.

"Rosalie is with Emmett, and Edward is with Alice . I don't think that's going to change, either."_ But if it did, I'd be all over Edward like flies on a wart hog._

I snorted, and leaned over to kiss Alice . They were watching.

She whispered in my ear, "What was that about?"

I looked over at them. Isabella was blushing. I smiled at Alice , and kissed her again.

"Nothing. Oh, and Alice ?"

"Yes?"

"Please never break up with me."

She smiled at me and replied, "I can do that."

Alice bounced out of her chair, and went to get rid of her tray.

Isabella was watching the whole time.

The bell rang, so I headed for Biology. I was sitting in my seat, when I saw the new girl walk into the room. Great, she's going to have to sit by me. I moved my stuff so she could sit down.

I wasn't the most corjial person in the world, and most people didn't want to be around me because of it. The only people who mattered to me were my family, and myself. So, naturally, I always sat by myself when a member of my family weren't in my class. I didn't mind.

She walked past me. And my monster responded.

_Finally, we're gonna get a decent meal, _it complained.

Shut up.

_No. I don't think I will._

Yes.

_No._

Yes.

_Yes._

No.

_HAH! I win! It's youuuung girl for us tonight!_

And I just might have to agree with my monster.

She was, to put it simply, mouth-watering.

_**Author's Note: What'cha think? You know you want to review...**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	4. Back

_**Those of you that still are interested in reading this:**_

_**I've desided to come back. I'm still writing my original, but this story is still stuck in my head! I'll post chapters again, because I'm tired of trying to write the original when the characters from this story are still talking to me! The posts will be shorter though...**_

_**But hey, posting is posting, isn't it?**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**Adrienne**_


	5. Where are you?

_**Author's Note: Okay, it's been awhile since I last updated, and I feel bad about it! I'll update sooner, I promise!**_

**She walked past me. And my monster responded. **

_**Finally, we're gonna get a decent meal, **_**it complained. **

**Shut up. **

_** No. I don't think I will.**_

**Yes. **

_** No.**_

**Yes. **

_** Yes.**_

**No. **

_** HAH! I win! It's youuuung girl for us tonight!**_

**And I just might have to agree with my monster. **

**She was, to put it simply, mouth-watering. **

But I had to control myself. I was stronger than this, and I knew that I could beat my monster. There were other options besides killing all these other people. She was worth something, but there was no way _she_ was worth that.

_ I bet she is!_

_I thought I told you to shut up._

_ Let me see...Nope. I don't think so. It's time I called the shots. You can take backseat for once._

Somehow, it figured out how to control my arm. It reached my arm out, and lightly touched her hair. She gasped lightly, and turned to look at me before relaxing slightly.

"Wh..what are you do...doing?" she stammered.

"I was just thinking...I had never seen such beautiful hair...You don't mind..." He got closer to her, and gently breathed in her smell from her neck. Then he sat back up. "Do you?" It gave her one of my smiles, and she started to relax.

_What are you doing?_ What he was doing made me cringe.

_ Something you should have done the moment she sat down._

If I could drop my jaw, I would have. At this point it had some of her hair wrapped around his finger, sniffing it. She just giggled at it. Giggled!

"Mr. Cullen, is this the proper time for that?" Mr. Mason waved his hand in our direction.

I was back. "Sorry!" I dropped her hair.

"It's fine. Just control yourself, okay?" He continued on with the lesson about the anatomy of a cell.

I knew what I had to do. I had to leave town. Go somewhere. I wasn't picky. I didn't want to have to force my family to leave our little haven just because I couldn't control my...urges.

I would leave right after school.

**JPOV**

"Run faster! We're almost there!" Maria flipped her hair impatiently as she looked back at me to glare, furious at me.

"Can't we stop to smell the roses?"

She scoffed at me. "Roses have no appeal to me. If you want the smell of roses so bad, find a victim that smells like them!"

"It's just an expression, Maria." I rolled my eyes at her as I ran faster to catch up to her.

"Who cares? Just run faster. All these people around...just makes me hungry!" She laughed loudly, like a mad woman.

"Now I read about the North. The people up here notice things faster than people in the South. For instance, they are always ready to accuse their neighbor of things that they didn't do. They are more likely to notice people disappearing faster than the South, so we need to be careful."

"_So_? What are they going to do, shoot us?" She smiled at her own joke and shook her head at me.

"I'm just saying, it might be beneficial to all of us if we show some restraint." I glared at her. "Some of us don't know what the word means though, so that could be a problem."

"Who, me?" She batted her black eyelashes at me, innocently.

"Who else would I be talking about?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're not so strong yourself, you know." She stopped running and crossed her arms, turning from me.

"Yes," I wrapped my arms around her, trying to control the reflex to cringe away from her. She sighed and hugged me. "But I have no problem admitting it. Unlike a certain pretty vampire in my arms."

"Who would that be, love?" she cooed.

I just kissed her so she would quit talking. Sometimes the sound of her voice was like an angel to me, but other times, like now, her voice sounded like glass breaking.

She bit through my lip and licked it, moaning. It made me groan, but not from pleasure. Whenever she did that, I wanted nothing more than to rip her head off. But I made sure I controlled myself. A man never hits a lady.

_ She's not a lady_, I interrupted myself. _You could do so much better. Someone more...perky. I like perky. Don't you like perky? Of course you do. We **love** perky._ There was a hint of longing in it's voice.

_Just shut up. You're not helping anything._

_ I know. But there has to be someone out there that could make us happy. We just need to find her. Maybe the North will be __a positive thing for us. I'm sure the women up here are more than...satisfactory._

_ I hope your right._

Sensing that I didn't have my mind on her anymore, Maria ran her teeth over my tongue. Ew. I hated when she did that even more than when she bit me.

_Where are you?_

**APOV**

_While sitting at a bar, I wonder where Edward was. It had been days since I had seen him last, and it wasn't nearly as much fun alone. I had a whiskey in my hand, just so people wouldn't look at me funny, and was sloshing it around in the glass. _

_I smell one of us, sort of confused that I didn't smell him before now. _It must have had something to do with all these people around_, I thought, trying to calm myself down. Normally, I would have noticed one of us a lot sooner._

_He walks up to me, acting like he was supposed to be here for me. I look at him strangely as he takes a seat beside me. But then the frown disappears and I jump up from my seat and take his hand. "You're late," I tell him. _

_He fumbles over his words. "I'm sorry, madam." He has the smooth accent from the South, and I fall inlove with it fast._

_"What's your name, soldier?" I tilt my head sideways. By the way he is dressed and the way he carried himself, it screamed military._

_"Jasper Whitlock, madam." He tucks his head down and bows to me._

_"Let's go home, Jasper." I tug on his hand, sort of impatient, wanting to bring him home to meet my family..._

_Then it hits me._

_What about Edward?_

I snapped out of the vision, glad that Edward wasn't in the house to read my mind.

_He'll be back soon, _I told myself so my heart doesn't hurt.

He had left after school to day, refusing to bring me with him. He said that we had to keep things normal so people don't get the wrong idea. But it didn't matter, I had already seen him come back home to me.

But what about my vision? There couldn't be a person I would leave Edward...could there? Edward, sweet and gentle as he is? I couldn't imagine anyone better than him.

I had made my decision. There was no way I was going to meet this Jasper Whitlock.

No way at all.

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! It won't be as long next time! I promise!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


End file.
